<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don’t stop... by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145186">Please don’t stop...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry can’t resist Iris, Barry likes to please Iris, F/M, Iris likes to return the favor. Iris is horny always, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff, westallen smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These two just can’t help themselves again, pleading and begging with lots of need, they realize the passion between them will never end...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don’t stop...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Always</p><p>side note; this contains some shameless smut and a little bit of fluff, i like to call it fluffy smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ended up back in bed a lot lately, but each time they started to make love, Iris discovered something new about Barry that she loved. The way he looked at her like it was the first time or they way he took his time taking his time literally to kiss every single inch of her body and pay attention to the parts that made her squirm and beg for him to keep going and not stop. “Dear God, Bar, right there...” Iris swooned with her entire body trembling as he began to let his tongue glide along her clit, taking it’s time as he teased and swirled his tongue all around her warmth. </p><p>Barry loved how she tasted, how she literally gripped his hair and pushed him forward so he could lap up every inch of her. How she squeezed her thighs tightly around him, begging for him to continue and never stop until she was spilling what she had and her voice low and raspy begging for his cock to slip inside of her with ease now that she was so wet for him.</p><p>Her every wish was Barry’s command. He loved how deep she accepted him and how amazing their rhythm was together. Each time they connected like this, they both could see stars behind their closed eye lids and when their gaze bet they took each other’s breath away. Their bodies colliding and moving deeply against the bed. Barry holding on as he closed her eyes and saw her smile behind his closed eyelids, the smile he always saw that was reserved just for him. “Iris,” He murmured breathlessly, his body starting to tremble. </p><p>“Barry,” Iris repeated knowing what was happening as he started to ease in and out with what he had left as his body began to tremble as he was on his brink. He held on for a second longer, letting her hold him so tightly, letting him know that she was ready too. It was then his body eased deeply inside of her one last time as he let go inside of her, filling her as he fell down against her chest and she squeezed herself tightly around him making sure he said buried there.</p><p>Memories of each time and all of Barry’s words that he always said were echoing in her head. <i>He was home.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>go right to the next...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>